The Truth of the Consequences
by Blackcat509
Summary: My version of what happened shortly after Somalia. I started this three years ago and never finished it until now. Tag to 701 Truth or Consequences (shocking, I know) Whole team fic really.


His mind was still fizzing with whatever Saleem had pumped him full of, the urge to talk even though he wasn't there biting at his mind. When he came back dragging someone with him the need to talk almost had him asking who it was, his restraint only just stopping him. Whoever it was, they could barely stand and DiNozzo was sure he could count their ribs though their shirt. When the sack was pulled free and he was staring at Ziva his heart dropped.

_She's dead, _his mind screamed. Dead eyes stared back at him. _She's dead._

Again, Saleem left; Leaving him alone with his thoughts and the woman he was sure was dead looking back at him. Her dark eyes holding the same surprise he felt. After that things seemed to pass in a blur, he only just remembers how broken her voice sounded, how much she seemed to want to die, the way she pleaded for their lives at the price of her own. When he asked her if she could fight and a tear slipped down her cheek his heart shattered in his chest. The way she flinched away from the knife at her throat scared him more than anything. The Ziva he knew and loved was afraid of nothing. When the window shattered and Saleem hit the floor he expected her to scream.

By the time McGee had snapped the ties and they had her over their shoulders the adrenaline in his system seemed to be countering the truth serum. His own jitters couldn't hide how she felt against them though, her arms nothing more than bones, her fingers struggling to grip his clammy hands. A glance a McGee and he knew it wasn't just him. Their arms against her back only revealed how truly underweight she was now, the bumps of her vertebrae pressing against their forearms, her broken ribs grinding under their hands holding her upright. Between them they helped her walk, her legs hardly even moving as they carried her along, her feet catching against the floor as she tried to find her footing. In the end it didn't matter though, she was so light now that they could carry her with ease.

When the terrorist appeared around the corner and was shot they all flinched, Ziva most of all. The sight of Gibbs in his ghillie suit stopped them all in their tracks and DiNozzo couldn't help the smile that stretched his cracked and bleeding lips. Maybe everything would be okay now. His voice was the same as it always was, warm and gentle, his "let's go home," even making Ziva relax slightly as she hung over their shoulders. Nodding at the three of them he turned his back, guiding them back out of the compound. The harsh desert sunlight hit them all at the same time, both McGee and DiNozzo blinking against it, Ziva squinting her eyes closed and hanging her head low, the first time she'd been in the sun for god knows how long.

Away from the compacted ground of the compound the sand was deeper, McGee struggling with his injured leg. Behind them DiNozzo could see their footprints, his own relatively even ones, McGee's limped marks and the twin lines where Ziva's feet dragged through the sand, the little strength she had had sapped away to nothing.

Stopping, Gibbs slung his sniper rifle onto his back and turned to three people he saw as family. "DiNozzo, help McGee." At first Tony's face crumpled in confusion, glancing at Ziva out of the corner of his eye. Gibbs nodded in return. Crossing the few steps to his agents her carefully took Ziva from the two men, gently sitting her down in the warm sand. Looking into the eyes of his surrogate daughter, Gibbs saw her broken soul looking back, her eyes full of confusion, apologies and pain. There was no way she'd be able to walk he knew. One look at her told him she was struggling to even breath. He also knew that she'd never want them to see her like that.

Again he turned to McGee and DiNozzo. "Head back to the truck. I'll help Ziva." Gibbs crouched down so he was looking at Ziva, his back to DiNozzo and McGee, before unslinging his rifle and dropping it on the sand. He wanted to reach out and brush the loose stands of hair out of her eyes but was afraid to, worried about how she would react to the possibily unwanted touch. The black bruises around her eyes stopped him too. He could only imagine how much pain she must be in and how sensitive her skin would be. When neither McGee or DiNozzo moved he stood again and faced them. "You heard me."

"Boss?" McGee's voice was worried, his eyes never leaving Ziva, clearly unwilling to leave either of them there. After all, they'd only just got her back.

"We'll get the truck ready to move boss," DiNozzo added when Gibbs didn't say anything, turning with Tim leaning on his shoulder, helping him limp through the sand.

Once they were out of hearing range Gibbs sat down next to her, slowly reaching out and taking her hand in his. He almost winced at the feeling of her bones against his palm. It was a moment before she returned his grip, her fingers slowing tightening on his. "Take a minute, we'll try and walk then." He didn't see her nod. He couldn't help but wish he had a canteen on him, anything to try and make her feel a little better. As the seconds ticked by Gibbs tuned out the sound of gunfire in the distance, focusing only on Ziva's short, fast breaths, his heart breaking at the pain she must be in.

Finally, "I am ready Gibbs." Her voice was cracked, holding none of the self-assurance she normally had. Silently standing he reached down and took her arms, carefully pulling her up. He felt as her fingers tried to grip his suit, clinging to the strips of cloth, desperately looking for balance. They'd only gone a few steps when the roar of an engine overpowered the cracks of gunfire. Ahead of them a truck crested a sand dune, DiNozzo behind the wheel, his driving almost as erratic as Gibbs'. By the time he pulled up beside them Ziva was sagging against him, only his grip on her holding her up.

Gently he pulled her into the back of the truck, tugging a canteen out from under the seats as he did. "Get us back to base."

"On it boss." Tony's voice was all too cheery, his own way of hiding his fears Gibbs knew. Pressing the canteen in Ziva's hands he watched as she took a slow swallow, grateful when she didn't gulp it down. Again, the truck began moving and Ziva carefully screwed the cap back on as they bounced over the uneven ground. Gibbs could only watch as her already pale face turned even paler, her skeletal hands clenching as the movement jarred whatever injures she had.

By the time they arrived at the base, nothing more than an aircraft hangar and a runway, the sun had begun to set, the scorching heat of the desert turning into a brisk coolness. The sight of the C-130 sat on the runway filled Gibbs with relief and in front of him he saw McGee manage a smile as DiNozzo pulled up a few feet away from the open hatch. The pilot saw them arrive and jogged down to meet them.

"She's all fuelled up and ready to go. Maybe you want to patch yourselves up first?" His suggestion was met with a glare from both DiNozzo and McGee.

"No." Gibbs' voice caused the pilot to snap to attention, the salute sharp before smartly turning on his heel and heading back into the plane. Both his agents turned around to face him, waiting patiently for their orders.

"Go." Instantly the two men jumped out, leaving him alone with Ziva again. Her eyes had a glassy quality to them when he looked at her. "Come on." Carefully he pulled her up to her feet, pleased when he found her a little more stable than before, her feet managing to hold her up on the more even surface. By the time they were inside Tony was bandaging Tim's leg, the first aid kit opened between the two of them. Behind them the hatch began to close, the lights inside flickered on, casting everything in a dull orange glow. Gently he eased Ziva into the mesh seat, the canteen still in her grip, her head landing against the metal behind her. Over the coms the pilot told them they would be taking off momentarily, his voice echoing around the almost empty plane.

For over an hour they sat in silence, the roar of the engines drowning everything else out. Gibbs watched as first McGee, then DiNozzo drifted off to sleep, both propped against each, McGee snoring ever so slightly. Both men were still tense despite being asleep. Beside him Ziva was still awake, her shoulders hunched as she tried to supress a shiver, each and every movement sending waves of pain through her bruised and broken body. When Gibbs stood she flinched away from the movement, the instinct ingrained in her after so long of being afraid of everyone. Part of Gibbs was stung by her reaction, angry that she felt that way, the other part was horrified that she'd have to afraid of anyone.

Pulling a blanket out of one of the kits he covered DiNozzo and McGee, before retrieving another and approaching Ziva. Her eyes were on him as he crossed to her. "I am sorry."

"It's alright." In his heart he knew it wasn't though. Shaking the blanket out he helped her lean forward, all too aware of how her face paled, before letting the blanket drop behind her back and pulling it closed over her arms, her fingers gripping the edges together.

"I do not fear you Gibbs." Despite the water she'd drunk her voice was still dry and quiet.

"I know you don't," he was quick to assure her. "For the past three months you've been surviving on instinct alone. That instinct has kept you alive. Don't apologise for it." He was relieved when she didn't say anything more because he knew it wasn't just instinct that would have kept her alive, the darker reasons lurking in the back of his mind, unable to leave him alone. Gently he wrapped his arm around her shoulder half expecting her to shove it off, relieved when she leant against his side, his fingers coming up to stroke her tangled hair.

* * *

The touchdown of the plane jolted Tony and McGee from their restless sleep, both of them jumping up at the sudden impact causing Gibbs to smile slightly. As the engines wound down the ramp slid open spilling in the bright DC sunlight. There was already a car waiting for them. By the time they arrived at the Navy Yard Gibbs had already had to glare down DiNozzo when he'd tried to have them taken to the hospital. He knew they all needed to be checked over but he also knew that Abby and Ducky would be desperate to know what had happened. He also suspected that Ziva would much rather that she put it off for as long as possible.

When the elevators opened to the bright orange of the squad room and the quiet chatter of working agents, they all exhaled. It was good to be home. DiNozzo's "just another day at the office," putting it into words. Both Abby and Ducky were waiting for them, much as Gibbs had expected. The round of applause came as shock though, the noise stopping Ziva in her tracks.

Abby couldn't believe her eyes, the sight of them all home safe was one thing, but the sight of Ziva stood there was the cherry on top. Yes, she might look like hell but at least she was alive. Tracing her now so prominent cheek bones with her fingers reiterated the fact that she was there and that she was real. She was so skinny when she hugged her, it only made Abby want to hold her tighter; She was a little put off when she didn't instantly return the hug and felt Ziva's muscles tense slight, her heart skipping a beat when she finally felt Ziva's hands against her back.

The sight hurt Tony more than he expected. He'd seen her flinch away from all of them on the flight home. That Abby could just hold her without Ziva running wasn't fair. Then again, what she'd been through wasn't fair either. Around them the applause fell into silence as the office went back to work.

Eventually Abby released her, with her hand still wrapped around Ziva's, afraid if she let her go, she would vanish again. Looking over to Gibbs, she can see the concern in his blue eyes as he watches them, his gaze flickering from Abby to Ziva and back again. Pulling his gaze from his two surrogate daughters he turns to Tony and McGee. "Go clean up." The short order has them back on their feet and heading out towards the showers.

This time it's Ducky Gibbs turns to. The conversation was short and barely above a whisper, quiet enough that neither Ziva nor Abby could hear. Ducky's eyes were warm and soft when he turned and approached Ziva, his hands gentle on her shoulders. "How about you come with me and I can check you over. This way you might be able to avoid the hospital." Ziva nodded slightly to him, feeling as Abby reluctantly relinquished her hand. "Come on my dear."

The lift down to autopsy was empty save for Ducky and Ziva and she could feel his eyes on her, trying to discern what damage her clothes may be hiding.

When the doors opened, Jimmy was stood waiting, the first aid and medical boxes pilled up in his arms. "I thought you might need these Dr. Mallard." He paused for a moment when he spotted Ziva, his eyes growing wide and his jaw dropping open, snapping shut again a moment later.

"Yes, I suspect I might. Please could you put them on one of the tables and then if you don't mind," he trailed off, leaving the request unsaid. Jimmy quickly bobbed his head and followed the suggestion, the doors closing in a quiet hiss behind him as he left. Again, Ducky's eyes turned to Ziva, before gesturing for her to sit on one the steel tables. He couldn't help but notice the shiver she supressed when she sat down. "I'm sorry I have to ask this but did they-"

"No," Ziva's voice was firm as she cut him off, startling him slightly, "I am sorry." She carried on, her voice quiet again, "no man has touched me, not like that. Three men tried the day after I was captured. They will never touch a woman again." Ducky couldn't help but smile slightly at the edge in her voice. "After that Saleem ordered a guard on my cell door, and that any man who touched me for anything other than interrogations to be shot."

Ducky couldn't help the relief that he felt. He knew Gibbs had had concerns and highly suspected that Tony had thought the same. It had probably crossed McGee and Abby's minds as well, at least on some level but none of them had wanted to ask. At least it was one thing they didn't have to worry about.

"Gibbs mentioned you seemed to be in pain." Quiet again now, all Ziva did was nod, her eyes half shut; Exhaustion creeping up on her. "May I ask where?"

"My ribs mostly, my shoulders. Everywhere really."

Ducky smiled again, his voice gentle, "let me take a look then. If you don't mind." Again, she nodded before carefully pulling the shirt over her head. He tried not to react when he saw the damage. Bruises flared along both sides of her ribcage, mottled purple, black and green. The mixture of colours helped to hide how obviously underweight she was, but Ducky couldn't help but notice the way her skin clung to her ribs. Along her back he was disheartened to find more bruises, this time in the distinctive shape of boot prints. Very gently he began to examine her ribs, feeling where the bones were broken, her muscles tensing at each break and fracture, the occasional hiss of pain when he touched a particularly painful spot. "This may take some time my dear." Under his hands he felt her exhale slightly, her thin frame shrinking a little more with the action.

* * *

"Her father is going to want her back you know." Vance was stood behind his desk, Gibbs on the other side, all to aware of how this conversation could go.

His anger flared. "He's the one who sent her into that hellhole. He left her there to die," he shouted. In Gibbs' mind, Eli David had no right to demand her back.

The Director shrugged before sitting down. "She's still his daughter."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh a little. He was sure he'd had the same conversation with Jenny a few years ago. "The man doesn't know how to have children. She's his weapon."

"Child or weapon. Either way, once he finds out Ziva's here he's going to be breathing down NCIS's neck wanting her back."

Gibbs couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Whose side are you on?" Agent Dunham had said they had a female captive with them so Vance had to have known there was a chance Ziva alive when he sent them in, a chance they would bring her home, along with all the trouble that it could cause.

"Consider me playing devils advocate."

Gibbs sighed. finally answering the Directors original statement. "Shouldn't it be up to her. If she wants to go back to him then I'm not going to stop her, but I don't think she's going to do that." He didn't think he could take it if she walked away from them again, was almost certain the team wouldn't survive it. It had been hard enough to lose her the first time.

Vance carefully wedged a fresh toothpick in his mouth. "Well then, what do you want to do with her now she's here."

Back on level footing now Gibbs' anger subsided, "she's a member of my team, which means I'll do what I've always done with them." Turning on his heal he headed for the door.

Vance watched him go before shouting, his voice carrying down the corridor. "And what is that?"

"Protect them."

* * *

Gibbs had checked that both DiNozzo and McGee where at their desks before he headed down to autopsy, hoping that the hour and a half he'd given Ducky with her would be enough. The door was still shut but a quick glance through the door told him he could enter. Ziva was still sat on the metal table, but now in pair of jogging bottoms and a baggy NCIS sweatshirt, her wet hair curling around her face and dampening the back of her sweatshirt.

"How does that feel?" Ducky was as gentle as Gibbs had ever seen him.

"Better." Ziva's voice had a little more strength in it than before, but it was still only a shadow of the Ziva they knew. Gibbs watched as Ducky gently pulled the leg of her pants down over clean, white bandages, before pulling his gloves off and dropping them onto the table, beside a pile of used bandages and bloodied gauze. He smiled when he noticed Gibbs in the doorway. "Jethro, good timing. My patient and I are all done."

Ducky watched as he nodded before turning to watch Ziva, silently searching for the damage. He'd already clocked the strapping around her fingers, taping them to each other for the broken bones to heal. It was what he couldn't see that concerned him. "Anything I need to worry about?"

"No, nothing like that," Ducky was quick to assure, watching as some of the tension left Gibbs. "Mainly broken bones, ribs mostly. Some cuts, one or two I've had to stitch closed." He handed Gibbs the prescription he'd written up and explained at the raised eyebrows. "Antibiotics and painkillers."

"I didn't know you could write prescriptions Duck."

"Yes, well, my usually patients tend to be a little beyond intervention from a chemist. But just because I don't need to write them doesn't mean I can't," he finished with a chuckle.

Gibbs turned again to Ziva, her eyes finally meeting his. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Her face filled with confusion. "I- I do no have a home Gibbs." Her words broke his heart. He knew it wasn't just a physical house she meant. Ziva had no idea where she belonged or who she belonged too. Mossad or NCIS. Washington or Tel Aviv. Eli David or Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"You're going to stay with me until we get you somewhere sorted out." He knew that Abby already had a list of apartments lined up that would suit Ziva. He'd caught her looking just before they left for Somalia, _'just in case'_ she'd said. He'd told her not to get her hopes up. "You coming or not?" he asked when she didn't move. At his prompting she carefully slid off of the table and began to follow him.

They avoided the squad room, taking the elevator directly to the parking garage. Gibbs knew just by looking at her that she wouldn't want to talk to the boys again tonight. That the only thing she need right now was a bed to crash in, and hopefully, a dreamless night's sleep. He hoped the drugs Ducky had prescribed would help with that.

* * *

By the time they reached his home Ziva was almost asleep, her head rolling on the head rest. Gently he shook her. Instantly her hands wrapped around his wrist and elbow, positioned in a way that would break his arm if she had the strength and felt the need, the tape holding her fingers together bright in the dark of the car, her eyes unfocused. Her reaction startled him although he tried not to show it, not to shout or surprise her any more than he already had. "Hey. It's okay." His voice seemed to sharpen her mind a little, her hands dropping in to her lap and her head dipping forward.

"I am sorry." In her lap he could see her hands trembling, the rapid surge of adrenaline to much for her body to handle.

"What have I said about apologising?"

She took a breath before replying. "That it is a sign of weakness." There was certainty in her voice, an understanding that she didn't need to apologise.

He couldn't help the smile. "At least I don't need to teach you everything again."

"I have never forgotten Gibbs." She looked up then, her dark eyes full of shadows. His mind flashed back to a younger Ziva, a gun in her hands and a body at his feet. _He is my half-brother. _She had looked just as lost that day as she did now.

"I never thought you had." Her eyes closed at his words, seemingly finding some sort of comfort in them. Grabbing the prescription bag from the back seat he got out and watched as she did the same before heading up the path to his house, her light footsteps following a little way behind him. By the time she had shut the door he had a glass of water and the tablets Ducky had prescribed ready for her.

He knew she was on the verge of collapse, her legs wavering a little under her as she walked, her arms hanging limp at her sides. She was half way to the counter when he legs gave out, not quite enough to fall but enough to shock her back into something close to fully conscious. Gibbs was at her side in a moment, ducking under her arm and pulling her against his side, holding her steady. Guiding her to the couch he sat her down, watching as she slumped back against the cushions, her eyes falling shut. Leaving her for a moment, he retrieved the water and tablets and set the glass down on the coffee table before sitting down on it himself.

He took a second to look her over. With the dirt and blood washed from her face he could see the bruises around her eyes, at least two weeks old. A very fine scar stood out on her cheek bone, evidence of beating early on in her imprisonment. He dreaded to think how many more scars she would have, both physical and mental. Looking down at the tablets in his hand he sighed, his sofa was not where she should sleep. "Ziva," he prompted, watching as her eyes flickered open and focused on him, before taking the medication he offered and leaning forward to pick up the glass of water. She looked at the tablets in her hand with distrust. "They're not going to bite," he assured her, a hint of humour in his voice. Finally, she swallowed them, and Gibbs couldn't help the relief he felt. Forcibly drugging one of the most dangerous people he knew wasn't something he wanted to do in a hurry.

After that she seemed a little more agreeable to his suggestions, quietly following him to the guest room before tugging her shoes off and curling herself around the pillow on the bed as she lay down. Whether it was the fast-acting meds or her exhaustion he wasn't sure, although he suspected she was too tired to care anymore.

By the time he came back with a glass of water for her she was asleep, her breathing relatively deep and even, but still far too shallow for his liking. Carefully placing the glass on the bedside table, he pulled the quilt up around her shoulders and gently placed a kiss on her hair. "It's all going to be okay. You're home now Ziva."

* * *

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed this. It's been a work in progress for about 3 years but Ziva not being dead has forced me to rewatch NCIS and revisit this piece. The other thing is I know how very unlikely it would be for anyone in Ziva's situation in Somalia not to be raped. I've read a lot of Somalia fics and it's either a very prominent part of the story or it's not mentioned. Personally, I don't think I could write it and do justice to such a serious topic which has affected so many people which is why this went the way it did. As always, thanks for reading and please leave me a review.**


End file.
